


Never Leave Me

by katherinepulitzumber



Series: Look After You: Mileven Drabbles [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Joyce being the best mom ever, Mileven, Promise, because my kids can't catch a break, closing another gate, el is a badass, not necessarily angst, so much promise, the hopper-byers being a family, they're like 15/16, this was intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinepulitzumber/pseuds/katherinepulitzumber
Summary: "Don't leave me." She whispered."I won't, I pro-""No Mike," She cut him off softly, "I don't want another promise right now- I just want you to never leave me. Just stay with me." She whispered the last bit.~A full chapter of one of the moments during "In Your Arms"





	Never Leave Me

El could barely breathe as she stood outside Hawkins' Lab; Mike and Hopper by her side. Creatures had spawned from who knows where and El knew where the portal would be. Just like last time.

When they'd left the Hopper-Byers' house everyone had begged to come with them to keep them safe but Hopper stood his ground, telling them the best thing for them all to do was stay home.

2 people in the town had died from these creatures. The only thing left had been footprints- but not human ones at all.

El was taken from her thoughts when she felt Mike slip his hand into hers, squeezing it in reassurance even though he was terrified.

"We get in- stop this thing and get out." Hopper said sternly, "No bullshit, you got that?" He mainly focused on El with the words, "I don't want you nearly dying kid."

El nodded.

Hopper took his gun from the holster and clicked it, Mike did the same with the one Hopper gave him; squeezing El's hand once more.

Hopper began towards the door, Mike and El following. Mike stopped at hearing the slightest whimper escape El's lips and turned to her.

"Hey." He said gently, rubbing a hand against her forearm. His kissed her forehead softly, lingering his lips there, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be over soon El."

She nodded and took a deep breath before following to where Hopper stood at the door, surveying their surroundings.

"Stand back." He instructed.

Mike and El took a few steps back before Hopper shot at the lock on the door- successfully unlocking it from the outside. He yanked the door open and ushered the two inside. Hopper quickly made his way in front of the two, blocking them from whatever would meet them.

Mike gripped El's hand tighter, holding the gun in barely steady hands.

"Upstairs." El whispered.

"What?" Hopper asked, turning his head to look at them.

"We have to go upstairs." She repeated.

The three opened the door to the stairwell before quietly climbing up. Hopper looked through the window of the door before opening it and leading them down the hallway.

A creature jumped out from behind a door, bearing its teeth and claws. Hopper quickly shot it twice- its form hitting the ground with a loud squeal of pain before going silent.

He motioned for them to continue, stepping around the body.

"I know where to go." El said.

She shakily took the lead, letting go of Mike's hand. She knew the room to go to- where it would be.

She stopped in front of the room that had been her cell once. Her hell of a prison. Both Hopper and Mike saw all color drain from El's face in fear before her fists clenched tightly as she heard the voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her ears.

"Good to see you've returned subject Eleven."

"That's. Not. My. Name." She gritted her teeth.

Mike and Hopper now stood behind her, seeing Brenner standing in front of a long and seemingly endless portal at the back of the room.

"Seems I found some better- err, experiments now." He grinned before spawning another creature.

With a flick of her neck, El sent the creature slamming into the wall and falling dead. She took a shaking breath.

I don't want to kill.

"Seems you haven't lost your powers." Brenner grinned, "They've only gotten stronger."

Both Hopper and Mike now aimed their guns at him.

"Don't." El whispered.

"El-"

"This is my job to finish." She stepped forward slowly.

"You should come back Eleven. Think of how much good your powers could do for the world. If only you'd listened to me."

Focus all of your pain into your energy. She heard Kali's voice say in the back of her mind.

El raised her hand, all of her force now holding Brenner up. He struggled and kicked- grabbing at his neck. El's hand shook.

Channel. It. All.

She felt a stream of blood leave her nose. With a loud scream and a twist of her hand- Brenner fell to the floor, dead.

El's hands shook vigorously now before she focused every last bit of strength into closing the portal. Ever so slowly, feeling as if it'd taken a thousand years, the portal began to close. El felt her knees weakening with every second. With one last surge of energy the portal slammed shut. The few last seconds of her consciousness lasted to feel someone catch her swiftly before her head hit the ground as dark spots clouded her vision fully.

The person who caught her was none other than Mike. He'd thrown his gun to the aside, sliding across the floor and grabbing her, his hands cradling her head before it could hit the cold tile.

"El? El!" He yelled, trying to shake her awake.

"Kid we gotta go now!" Hopper yelled, pointing his gun at three last creatures that had escaped.

Fear ran Mike's blood cold. He thanked the heavens he wasn't a short lanky 14 year old anymore as he quickly slipped her hands beneath El's back and knees and picked her up. Hopper made sure they were behind him before he shot at the creatures, hitting one straight in the head; it collapsing quickly.

"Come on!" He yelled, shoving Mike towards the stairwell door.

Mike ran faster than he thought he could. He tried to ignore the way El's head rest so loosely against his neck, or the way her shivering body had gone limp in his arms.

He thrust the door to the stairwell open with the shoulder that didn't occupy El and took the stairs as quickly as possible, trying not to trip and send them both to the floor. He heard the gunshots from Hopper once more as another creature let out a screech and fell to the floor.

"Keep going!"

Mike pushed open the door to the bottom floor, Hopper following quick behind. They were almost there- almost at the door. Almost free.

Hopper shot the last monster twice and it fell dead. They ran out as fast as they could, through the grassy front and to the car. Hopper opened the back seat door and Mike placed El against the seat and climbed inside. Hopper ran around to the front and got in; starting the engine.

Mike laid El's head in his lap, brushing a stray hair away from her face before gently wiping the blood off of her.

"Is it over?" He asked Hopper, his voice trembling slightly.

"She did good." Hopper said, "Try and get her back to consciousness right now. We need her awake again to be safe."

Mike's heart could stop at the worry in the chief's voice.

"Hey El." He said gently, running a hand through her hair and shaking her slightly, "El, El wake up please."

He felt tears sting his eyes as her's gently fluttered open.

"Mike?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"I'm here El, it's okay." He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead, tears dripping against her skin that mixed with her own which he wiped away.

"Just stay with me okay? Just keep your eyes open for me, can you do that?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes halfway between open and shut. He took her hand and gently rubbed his fingers over her knuckles.

Hopper pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car, turning off the engine and getting out. Mike leaned over and opened the door before taking El back into his arms and getting out, shoving the door closed.

Joyce met Hopper at the door, full fear showing in her eyes as she looked to see Mike carrying a half conscious El in his arms:

"Is she okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"Just weak." Hopper ran a hand over his face, "She did it."

He held the door open for them and watched as their friends tumbled off the couch where they'd been looking out the window, bombarding with questions.

"Alright everyone quiet!" Hopper said with a loud clap of his hands.

The kids fell silent and Joyce walked over and put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Take her to my room." She said, "Will is in his room. He began feeling sick after you three left. I think it was connected."

Mike nodded and carefully moved down the hallway, pushing the door open with his shoulder and walking over; laying El down against the bed.

Joyce walked in, going over and stroking El's hair back.

"We almost lost her." Mike said, his voice sounding strained.

"She's a strong girl." Joyce said.

Mike nodded.

"I need to change her out of this." She gestured to the shirt that had blood on it, splattered from creatures dying.

Mike nodded, "Here, I have a t-shirt on under this." He said, slipping his sweater off and handing it to Joyce.

Mike reluctantly walked out as Joyce closed the door to get El changed.

El's eyes fluttered back open, Joyce coming into view.

"Mom?" She asked.

Joyce felt a tear fall, "Hey baby. I heard you did amazing. I'm going to get you changed, okay?"

El nodded weakly.

When Joyce opened the door again, Mike was pacing outside. She let him back in; leaving herself to give them space.

Mike pulled a chair up and sat down next to where El laid under the sheets, now in his sweater.

He gently took her hand, pressing her lips against it and resting his head on it. Her hand twitched and he looked up at her, her eyes looking back into his.

"Is it over?" She whispered.

Mike nodded.

He barely had enough time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms; ignoring the pounding headache as the room spinned and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked his hand through her hair, his other hand around her waist as he murmured soothing words to her.

"It's over. He's never getting to you again." He whispered.

He gently sat back down on the bed, slipping them both under the covers and still holding her as her crying subsided to small hiccups.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't, I pro-"

"No Mike," She cut him off softly, "I don't want another promise right now- I just want you to never leave me. Just stay with me." She whispered the last bit.

Mike nodded, "I'll stay with you forever El. You can't get rid of me." He smiled slightly and earned a small weak smile from her.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before she rest her head back against his chest, his heartbeat lulling her asleep.

Mike stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
